The Fate
by ParkRebecca
Summary: " Pergi adalah keputusan terbaik untuk semua dosa dosaku " -Chanyeol! Baekhyun! [BoysLove! Typo(s)! Drama! Romance! Angst!]


" _kau benar benar serius melakukan ini, Chanyeol? "_

 _Sosok lelaki tampan dengan kulit tan tampak serius menanyakan hal yang sama pada laki laki didepannya, Park Chanyeol_

" _aku serius Kai, ini yang sudah menyakiti Baekhyun dan dia tidak akan mau menerimaku lagi "_

" _Tapi tidak dengan kondisi Sehun yang masih koma seperti sekarang, setidaknya tunggu sampai Sehun sadar "_

 _Kai tidak habis pikir dengan Chanyeol, setidaknya dia harus memikirkan kondisi putranya, Sehun yang bahkan masih koma setelah tragedy tabrak lari_

" _mereka akan menjaga sehun dengan baik, percayalah padaku Kai. Aku sudah memikirkan ini dengan matang dan aku rasa menjadi penerus kakek tidaklah salah "_

" _baiklah, aku percaya padamu dan aku akan selalu mendampingimu. Bukankah itu gunanya sahabat? "_

.

.

.

Title : The Fate

Author : Rebecca_park

Cast :

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Genre :

Drama, Romance

Length :

Chaptered

Warning :

BoysLove! Typo(s)

.

.

.

Sebulan berlalu semenjak Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menerima tawaran sang kakek menjadi penerusnya. Bila kalian berfikir Chanyeol menjadi pemilik perusahaan itu hal yang sangat salah. Chanyeol menjadi pewaris yang menggantikan posisi sang kakek sebagai pemimpin mafia. Ya kalian tidak salah, Chanyeol sudah satu bulan menjadi pemimpin mafia yang dibentuk oleh kakeknya.

Semenjak menjadi pemimpin Phoenix, Chanyeol menjadi orang yang sangat tertutup dan bersikap dingin serta tidak mengenal belas kasihan. Semata mata Chanyeol merubah sikapnya karna tidak ingin orang lain mengetahui lukanya, hanya Kai yang tau bagaimana sakitnya Chanyeol hingga hampir tiap malam menangis sembari melihat foto Baekhyun dan putra mereka, Sehun.

" Chan, pemimpin BlackEye ingin bertemu denganmu. Ku rasa membahas masalah yang dilakukan oleh anggotanya didaerah kita "

Tanpa menjawab perkataan Kai, Chanyeol langsung menuju ke ruangan yang mnjadi tempat pertemuan, meninggalkan Kai yang menatap punggung Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Lain Chanyeol, lain Baekhyun. Dia masih menjadi Baekhyun yang dulu. Baekhyun yang banyak tersenyum, Baekhyun yang tenang dan Baekhyun yang dewasa. Namun tidak ada yang tau rasa sakit yang Baekhyun rasakan. Dia merindukan Chanyeol. Dia membenci sekaligus mencintai Chanyeol. Hanya putranya, Sehun yang mengatasi rasa sakitnya.

Selama seminggu Sehun terbaring koma yang membuat Baekhyun hampir gila karna sang putra tidak juga sadar, Baekhyun sangat sangat bahagia saat mendengar dokter mengatakan bahwa putranya sudah sadar. Namun kebahagiaannya tidaklah lengkap, ada rasa kosong dihatinya mengingat Chanyeol, yang membawa sang putra kerumah sakit dalam kondisi berlumuran darah.

" Baek, Sehun ku bawa kerumah ibu ya? Ibu ingin bermain Sehun dan Luhan "

Suara Yixing membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun, dia menoleh melihat sosok yang terlihat tenang sambil tersenyum

" ah ya, hyung. Tolong jaga Sehun dan dimana Suho hyung? Bukan Suho hyung yang mengantar kalian? "

" Suho ada dikantor, Baekhyun. Kami akan diantar sopir"

" ah, aku mengerti hyung "

Sedikit berbincang dengan sang kakak ipar membuat Baekhyun sedikit tenang

 _Flashback_

 _Sudah seminggu Sehun sadar dari koma, dan sudah seminggu pula Baekhyun menemani sang putra. Dia sangat bersyukur melihat putranya sudah sadar._

 _Klekkk_

 _Baekhyun menoleh saat mendengar suara pintu dibuka, dia melihat Suho sang kakak yang memintanya keluar_

" _Hunnie, ibu keluar dulu. Istirahatlah, ibu menyayangimu "_

 _Setelah mengecup dahi Sehun, Baekhyun keluar dari ruang rawat Sehun dan melihat sosok yang tidak asing sedang bersama Suho._

" _Kai? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? "_

 _Tentu saja Baekhyun mengenal Kai, sahabat dekat Chanyeol._

" _Aku datang hanya untuk menyerahkan ini "_

 _Kai memberikan sebuah map pada Baekhyun, Baekhyun sedikit kebingungan dengan map yang diberikan oleh Kai. Belum sempat dia bertanya, Kai sudah terlebih dahulu menjelaskan sedangkan Suho memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan Kai dan Baekhyun berbicara empat mata._

" _itu berkas berkas perusahaan milik keluarga kalian yang dulu diambil oleh, Park Jinah ibunya Chanyeol. Dan perusahaan inti beserta anak perusahaan J.A Industries sudah sah menjadi milik kalian lagi. Dan untuk masalah tabrak lari yang menimpa Sehun, Chanyeol sudah mengurusnya dan sekarang pelakunya sudah berada didalam penjara "_

 _Baekhyun terbelalak kaget mendengar penjelasan dari Kai. Dia tidak mengira Chanyeol sudah melakukan semua ini_

" _siapa pelakunya Kai? Katakana padaku "_

 _Baekhyun bertanya pada Kai, dengan tatapan berharap dia menatap Kai namun dia melihat ada tatapan sedih dimata Kai_

" _pelakunya…._ _ **Park Jinah**_ _"_

 _Baekhyun terdiam kaget mendengar jawaban Kai. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa ibu Chanyeol sendiri yang melakukan tabrak lari pada Sehun, cucunya. Dia juga memikirkan Chanyeol yang harus memenjarakan ibunya sendiri._

" _aku harus pergi sekarang, Chanyeol menitipkan surat untukmu, suratnya ada didalam map itu. Aku pergi dulu "_

 _Flashback END_

Baekhyun mengambil sebuah surat didalam laci dikamarnya lalu membuka dan membaca surat yang sudah dibacanya berkali kali.

 _ **Untuk Baekhyun, sayangku**_

 _ **Saat kau menerima surat ini, kau tidak akan melihatku lagi**_

 _ **Maaf atas segala perbuatanku selama ini**_

 _ **Maaf atas perlakuanku selama ini**_

 _ **Maaf sudah menyakitimu terlampau jauh**_

 _ **Maaf atas nama ibuku**_

 _ **Baekhyun…**_

 _ **Awalnya aku membencimu, sungguh**_

 _ **Tapi lama kelamaan aku jatuh dalam pesonamu**_

 _ **Aku jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya…**_

 _ **Aku merasa sangat bodoh sudah percaya pada kebohongan ibuku**_

 _ **Aku minta maaf tidak bisa mendampingimu dalam menjaga Sehun**_

 _ **Aku percaya kau bisa menjaga Sehun serta mendidiknya dengan baik**_

 _ **Aku sangat mencintai kalian berdua**_

 _ **Aku tidak akan muncul lagi dihadapan kalian**_

 _ **Ku harap kalian berbahagia selamanya**_

 _ **P.C.Y**_

Baekhyun menangis untuk kesekian kalinya, dia menangis mengingat Chanyeol. Dia menangis merututuki dirinya sendiri yang meminta Chanyeol untuk pergi dari kehidupannya dan Sehun.

" it's hurt "

.

.

.

" saya rasa anda tidak perlu berdiam diri begitu lama, anda hanya akan membuang waktu "

Suara dingin Chanyeol memecah keheningan diruangan yang sunyi. Dia melihat sosok pria diseberangnya yang didampingi 6 orang bodyguard. Berbanding terbalik dengannya yang hanya didampingi Kai.

" saya sebagai pemimpin BlackEye ingin meminta maaf atas kerusuhan yang dilakukan oleh anggota kami didaerah Phoenix "

Meski sudah memimpin lebih lama dari Chanyeol, Kang Youl –Pemimpin Blackeye, merasa terintimidasi oleh aura mematikan milik Chanyeol. Jauh lebih mengerikan dari aura pemimpin Phoenix sebelumnya yang terkenal sangat sadis, sang kakek Chanyeol, Park Chan Young.

" itu hanya masalah kecil, tapi kurasa BlackEye harus memberikan bayaran, 2 orang anggotaku terluka karna itu "

Deg

Kang Youl berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri, jujur dia tidak nyaman berada satu ruangan bersama sang pemimpin Phoenix. Semua mafia mengetahui bagaimana kekuatan Phoenix. Maka dari itu selama ini tidak ada yang berani menganggu Phoenix.

" BlackEye akan membayar itu semua, saya rasa saya harus pamit sekarang. Ku harap masalah ini tidak membuat hubungan Phoenix dan BlackEye terganggu "

Chanyeol hanya diam membiarkan tamunya pergi. Dia ingat malam ini dia harus menemui sang kakek.

" Kai, bagaimana keadaan mereka? "

Kai mengerti siapa mereka yang dimaksud oleh Chanyeol langsung memberikan sebuah map yang berisi foto foto yang dikumpulkan oleh suruhannya.

" keadaan Sehun semakin membaik meski ada beberapa anak yang suka menganggunya maksudku dalam artian baik bukan buruk, dan Baekhyun tidak ada yang berubah darinya "

Chanyeol diam menatap foto Sehun, putranya yang baru berusia 7 tahun itu yang tersenyum bersama teman temannya. Kai tau bahwa Chanyeol sangat merindukan Sehun dan Baekhyun.

" ku rasa kau harus bersiap untuk kerumah kakekmu, Chanyeol. "

Kai meninggalkan Chanyeol sendiri diruangan itu, membiarkan Chanyeol melihat foto foto Sehun dan Baekhyun, dua orang yang sangat Chanyeol sayangi.

" omong omong aku belum menghubungi Kyungsoo, dia pasti akan marah " gumam Kai mengambil ponselnya disaku dan menghubungi tunangannya, Do Kyungsoo.

Didalam ruangan, Chanyeol meneteskan air matanya melihat foto Sehun yang memeluk Baekhyun.

" **a** _ **ku mencintai kalian berdua. Sangat mencintai kalian "**_

 **TBC**

Hallooooooo!

Aku balik dengan membawa ff baru :D

Maaf ya aku lama muncul, soalnya kemarin aku sibuk dengan kegiatan yang padet banget

Dan juga balik bukannya update ff Beautiful [ Dream of You ] malah update ff baru-_-

Jujur aku belum sempet selesein ngetik ff BDoY, dan juga laptop aku sempet rusak jadi aku harus ngetik ulang karna datanya ilang

Untuk BDoY, aku janji bakal update tapi aku ga janji dalam waktu dekat. Tapi bakal aku usahain cepet kelar, do'a in biar cepet kelar ff nya yaaaa

And last,

 _ **Review, pls?**_


End file.
